Mutations
by GDaywalker
Summary: Kagome must deal with life as a mutant when she learns of her powers at age 15... Inuyasha XMen crossover...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something tells me this fic is going to be really crappy, but I just saw the new X: Men movie and my fingers started moving on their own at the keyboard... **

**Kagome moved her hand and watched the different objects move through the air. She giggled, watching her stuffed bunny hop across the room. Her stuffed bear danced on one of the chairs, doing the can-can. There was a quiet knock on the door and everything stopped, dropping to the floor. Kagome sighed and raised her hand. The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal her mother. **

**"Hi, mama!" the young girl said cheerfully.**

**"Uh, Kagome, we need to talk." Kagome looked at her mother, confusion filling her eyes as the older woman walked into the room followed by a bald man in a wheel chair and a white haired woman. **

**"W-who are you?" Kagome sat up in her bed and watched the visiters suspiciosly.**

**"Kagome these people are here to help," her mother said cautiosly.**

**"With what?" Kagome sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her mother curiously.**

**"With your, uh, problem." Her mother shifted unconfortably in her seat.**

**"But, I don't have any probl-." Kagome paused. A look of horror struck her face, causing her mother to look away. **

**"Kagome we can help you manage your abilities," the man in the wheel chair said calmly. "Help you control them."**

**A tear slid down Kagome's cheek and she looked down, letting her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. "Whatever, I never liked it here anyway," Kagome mumbled emotionlessly as she walked toward the door of her room. It opened seemingly by itself and she walked through it.**

**"Proffesor Xaviar and I will make sure your daughter is treated with the most care possible at the Xaviar Academy for the Gifted," the white-haired woman said before pushing the wheelchair out of the room and following Kagome out to the street.**

**Kagome walked up to the closest car to the building and stood next to it, hoping she had picked the right one.**

**"Sorry, Kagome, but we'll be taking something with a little more horsepower," the man said, smling and pulling out his cell phone. "This is Professor X we're ready to go."**

**Kagome watched as suddenly, what looked like a military stealth plane appeared in the middle of the street and the hatch dropped down onto the pavement below. The two people who had come for her walked toward it and she followed, stepping onto the large metal elavator as it lifted back into the plane. **

**The three people walked past a few seats before making it to the front of the plain where two people sat at the controls. **

**"This is Scott," the woman said, motioning to the man whering sunglasses. "And this is Logan," **

**"Some call me Wolverine," the man said, pressing one of the controls. There was a loud crack as the plane took off.**

**"Why is that?" Kagome asked, looking around the plane.**

**Logan raised on of his hands over his head and showed her his claws.**

**"Oh." Kagome looked down shyly.**

**"I'm Storm, by the way," the white-haired woman said, shaking Kagome's hand.**

**"Let me quess. You control weather?" The woman nodded, Kagome smiled weakly.**

**"So what is it you do?" Logan asked, not taking his eyes of the sky in front of him.**

**"I can control air pressure," Kagome said softly.**

**"Interesting." The man hit another button and Kagome felt the plane moving downward. "So, Prof. X. What's her power level?"**

**The bald man sighed. "She's level 4."**

**Logan set the plain down slowly and turned around. "Congratulations kid," he siad patting her on the head as he walked by. "You're as powerful as the professor." He opened the hatch and walked out. Kagome and the others followed, making their way trough the circular door and into the school where she was greeted by several students. The girl ignored them and kept walking.**

**"Your new room is 398!" One of them yelled after her as she turned a corner. Kagome just wanted to get away. She hated it. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be normal. She wanted people to accept her. She wanted her mom to accept her. She ran as fast as she could, passing 392, 393, 394, 395, 396...then, _WHAM!_ **

**She fell backwards and was about an inch off of the ground when she was caught and gently lifted back to her feet. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself nose to nose with a young man no older than she was with brown eyes and raven black hair like hers. After a few seconds, the boy just smirked and walked away mumbling something about 'stupid humans.' Kagome just shrugged it off and walked slowly the rest of the way to her room. The door opened itself and she walked in. A second later, the door closed slowly and Kagome walked over to her bed.**

**She looked down at it and frowned. It was a regular old bed with pale blue sheets and pillows. She raised her hand and there was a small puff sound. She laid down and curled her self into a ball, hovering almost an inch above the bed on a soft cusion of air. Only minutes later, Kagome had cried herself into a peaceful sleep.**

**A few hours later, there was a knock at the door and Kagome woke up with a start. She looked around at the unfamiliar room and began to calm down as her memories of earlier in the day flooded back. There was a pause, then whoever was at her door knocked again.**

**"Who is it?" Kagome yawned sleepily.**

**"It's Yash. They wanna know if you're hungry." A young man asked from the other side of the door.**

**"No. Just leave me alone!" The girl turned over and closed her eyes.**

**She heard the door open and she turned back around. She skwinted as the man turned on the light and walked over to her. "You know what? Stop acting like you're the only one here with problems. You're not the only one who was thrown away for being what you are! At least you look human!" The man from earlier growled, ripping off his ring.**

**Kagome gasped and backed away slightly as the man she had bumped into earlier transformed. His black hair became white. His ears moved to the top of his head and his finger nails sharpened into hooking claws.**

**A silent tear ran down Kagome's face and the man took a quick step back. "Stop crying!"**

** A/N: So, whadda you guys think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or X-Men...review anyway...By the way, I'm putting myself into this story so see if you can see which cheractor it is.**

**Inuyasha walked slowly into the large dinning room and watched as all around the table grew silent. A young man stood up from the table and looked to Inuyasha.**

**"What'd she say?" the man asked quietly.**

**"Feh," Inuyasha just passed the man and walked toward an empty seat at the end of the table.**

**The man sighed and sat back down. "She said 'no'." He went back to eating without saying another word. After that, noone at the table said another word unless it was to ask someone to pass something.**

**After about ten minutes, Inuyasha looked around suspiciously, sniffing the air. "Who's doing that?" he growled deeply, looking around the room slowly, making eye contact with everyone in the room. **

**"Who's doing what, Yash?" a young boy asked, his confused eyes moving to the hanyou.**

**The hanyou bagan shaking as if fighting against something as his left hand began to rise into the air. He looked around desperately for the cause of the unwanted movement, but found nothing. His ear flicked as he felt the air being moved and vibrated around his head. Then the air concentrated around one of his ears. His hand was now held horizontally about six inches above the table.**

**"Inuyasha..." a small whisper called out to him.**

**"Who the FUCK is said that!" The hanyou looked wildly around the room.**

**"Hey, Yash. Are you okey?" The man sitting next to him asked.**

**Inuyasha ignored the man as his eyes widened at his hand. The ring that held his human form was moving itself slowly off of his finger. "S-stop!" the hanyou cried.**

**"I like you better this way..." the hanyou looked around for the owner of the soft whisper, but again found nothing as the ring was slipped all the way off of his finger. Inuyasha flickered in and out of reality for a moment before his true form returned.**

**"I said STOP IT!" The hanyou felt his hand being released as the small titanium ring flew slowly through the air. At that very moment the door opened an inch and a small hand slipped through. The ring shot quickly to the hand and the hand closed around the weghtless object. Seconds later, the hand and its owner were gone.**

**Inuyasha ducked under the table and covered the top of his head with his arms. Almost instantly, Professer X and Storm were at the shaking hanyou's side. The older woman helped him to his feet and led him out of the room while the man went through the door used by Inuyasha's myserious attacker.**

**Kagome sat down in her bed and looked down curiously at the small metal object in her hands. It didn't weigh a thing. How could it possibly have made Inuyasha look so different. She heared the doorknob turn slowly and looked up to see Prof. X as he wheeled into the room.**

**"Kagome, may I show you something?" the man asked quietly. His voice was slightly cold. The girl nodded reluctantly and followed him out into the hallway. They turned onto another hallway and into a waiting elevator. After a few seconds, the doors opened again to reveal a silver-walled hallway. They walked down it and stopped at a large window. Kagome turned to look through it and gasped, taking a step back.**

**Inside the room was Inuyasha, tears flooding his eyes as he lay, shaking on one of the laboratory tables, his lips were moving, but no words were coming out. **

**The professor turned to the woman. "Since he was twelve, Inuyasha has been forced to where a hat at all times. He was never let play with the other children after his twelth birthday because of his powers. He wasn't allowed around other kids for more than a half an hour at a time. Most of those times, it was just to go out to buy new shoes or cloths. Even then he was chaperoned." The man sighed. "Inuyasha was alone for a long time. Because he was an orphan, he was under the complete contol of the government. He was kept in a laboratory where they ran countless tests on him, daily. By the time he had turned fourteen, a year ago, we were able to gain custody of him but, by then..." The man's eyes turned back to the hanyou. "...the damage had already been done."**

**Kagome watched as a young red-haired woman walked over to Inuyasha's side and held her hands near his head. A few seconds passed before Inuyasha began to calm down. And seemed to fall asleep. "What is she doing to him?" Kagome asked, watching Inuyasha's motionless body.**

**"Sedatives don't work on him so Jean is putting his mind to rest in order to calm him before he hurts himself," the man explained.**

**Kagome's heart fell deeper into her stomach. "Hurts himself?"**

**"A while ago he tried to remove his ears and fangs in a fairly violent manner," the man explained as he led her into the lab. Kagome winced. "Fortunatly they grew back by the next day." The man paused at the table where Inuyasha slept. "The ring please." Kagome handed him the ring quickly. The man slipped the small piece of metal around Inuyasha's finger and a flash of light replaced his human appearance. "Then, only a few months ago, a young girl, you may know her as Kitty, curiously removed his ring while he was asleep. He woke up and instinctivly attacked her," the man turned back to Kagome. "He almost killed her...fortunately, Logan was able to stop him in time." He looked deep inside the womans eyes as if reading her thoughts. "He tried, but failed to kill himself later that day. We were able to convince him that it wasn't his fault and eventually, get the knife away from him."**

**By now, Kagome's eyes were overflowing with tears as she looked down at the unconsious hanyou. "H-he hates himself that much?" she whispered.**

**"No. It's not himself he hates. It's the image that has been drawn of him. He thinks he's a freak. He thinks he's unwanted. That everyone would be better off without him." The man turned and wheeled away from the table and toward the door. As he reached the door he turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. "So far, we haven't been able to help him, but I have feeling you can." The man wheeled through the door and down the hall toward the elevator.**

**Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his hands. He sighed, relaxing slightly at his human hands.**

**"Inuyasha?" The hanyou turned his head to see a small girl staring back at him.**

**"Whadda you want?" the hanyou growled.**

**"I'm sorry," the girl squeeked, burying her head in her arms.**

**"Stop crying," he said calmly, looking up at the cieling.**

**"Why should I?" the young girl snapped. "I hurt you! I should be sad!" tears flooded her cheeks. **

**"Keh."**

**"It isn't true you know," came the woman's muffled whisper. The hanyou's eyes widened slightly. "You're not alone." She stood up and started to leave the room.**

**"Wait." Inuyasha stood up and walked up to her until they were only a foot away from each other. He handed her a small metal box. "Never use it." He walked out of the room slowly, his head held low.**

**Kagome watched him turn a corner before looking down at the small box. She opened it slowly and looked down into it. Inside was a small silver dog whisle. She looked back up in the direction Inuyasha had walked, then back down at the whistle. **

**Suddenly, there were footsteps coming toward her and Kagome looked up to see a young man and woman walking toward her.**

**"You must be Kagome," the woman said, holding out her hand. Kagome shook it. "I'm Sango, but you can call me Panther if you want," the woman said before quickly turning into a large black panther and back.**

**"I'm Miroku. Call me Freezeframe."**

**"Nice to meet you." Kagome tried to force a smile, then looked down at the small box in her hand then back up to Sango. The woman was looking down at the box curiously. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over. "Are you okey?"**

**Miroku elbowed Sango on the arm. "Sango, what did the professor say about using infrared vision to pry into other peoples business?" the man asked, his voice displaying a hint of annoyance.**

**Sango ignored this comment and looked up at Kagome suspiciously. "Did Yash give that to you?" Kagome nodded. Sango sighed and began walking away.**

**Miroku nodded once again to Kagome before following Sango in the opposite direction.**

**Kagome walked toward the elevator and waited, standing, deep in thought.**

**Kagome walked aimlessly through the campus grounds, thinking of random things. Anything to keep her mind off of the way she had carelessly hurt the poor hanyou. Kagome walked back into the large building that was the academy and walked straight for the empty to see that they were just begining to serve breakfast. **

**She looked up at the clock and frowned. It was only 5:45 in the morning. She had been wandering around for an hour, unable to sleep. She walked up to the counter and placed a dollar down on the counter.**

**"Coffee, please. Black." She watched as the woman behind the counter filled the cup with coffee and set it down on the table, taking the dollar. Kagome grabbed the coffee and held it up about five feet off of the ground before letting it go. She closed her eyes and consentrated on the small cup. There was a small blowing sound as the molicules in the air began vibrating slower and slower, becoming colder and colder until steam no longer roze from the cup. She looked up at the now cool coffee and grabbed it, taking a long sip of it. "Mmmmm. Perfect," she said, taking a breath between long sips.**

**"Is it?" a soft yet rough voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see a large boy standing with his arms behind his back. He was at least 6' 1", but only looked like he was 13 or 14. He was wearing a heavy black tactical vest, black tactical pants, a black and grey camoflage jacket and black boots. Covering face were a pair of sunglasses and a black kevlar mouth mask. (A/N: similar to Kakashi's.)**

**"Who are you?" Kagome asked, slowly lowering her cup to the table.**

**"No, the question is not who am I? It's what am I?" The boy stepped forward.**

**"Okey. What are you?"**

**He leaned forward until he was next to her ear and whispered, "I always say, 'If you don't need to, or in this case, don't want to know don't ask." he slowly backed away and raised a gloved hand to her face. "A level four?" he seemed to smile under his mask. "Finally, possible competition," the boy lowered his hand. "Too bad I've already seen your power." He raised his hand again, this time pointing it at a heavy table. "Now it's only a matter of copying it. The boy pulled off his sunglasses to reveal dark yellow eyes as he lifted the table with his mind. "The name's Mimic. I can look at any power and mimic it." he placed the table back down and put his sunglasses back on. "The only thing is, when I gain a new power, it only lasts for about twently hours." He chuckled softly. "Talk about learning quickly." He held out his hand in front of his hand. "You have a useful gift." He sat down on the invisible chair in front of him.**

**"You mean, you have my powers now?"**

**"Nope, just a cheap imitation," he said calmly, laying back as though in a lazyboy chair. "You should concentrate on learning your powers more." He stretched and slowly roze to his feet without moving. "If you studied your powers and the powers of others as I have, you'd be as good as I am." He walked up invisible stairs and sat down sitting cross legged, hovering an inch above one of the tables. He took off his glasses again and looked down at Kagome's pocket, his eyes turning a dark shade of purple, similar to Sango's. A second later, his eyes turned back to normal and he replaced his glasses. **

**"What?"**

**"It was his mother's." The boy said simply.**

**"You mean." She pulled out the small metal box and looked at it. **

**"Yep."**

**"But how-?"**

**"How'd I know? I read his diary."**

**"He has a-?"**

**"No." he cut her off again. "As you should have probably figured out by now, I'm using the professor's powers by reading your mind...as I've read his countless times."**

**"You mean-!"**

**"Don't worry. I'm really good at keeping secrets." Kagome thought she saw him wink before he stood up and hovered slowly to the ground and walked away.**

**A/N: Okey... so I kind of made it obvious but, oh well. RREEVVIIEEWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What? No one took a guess! Try again this chapter... (Question: Which mutant did I create after myself?) I don't own Inuyasha or X-Men**

**Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the dark hallway as red lights flashed on and off in the night. She was soon joined by a few others as they all ran to the mission room. She looked to her left to see Mimic zoom past her through the air, yawning and rolling over on an invisible bed as he flew. 'He's still got my powers!" Kagome's eyes widened at the realization. She closed her eyes in concentration and was soon propelled into the air. She opened her eyes, still concentrating on flight as she sped down the hall and skidded to a halt outside a large circular door with a metalic X going across it.**

**The door opened and Kagome looked inside to see Professor X, Storm, and five others who seemed like teachers standing at the far end of the room. The students walked in quickly and formed two lines. The kids stood side by side in front of the teachers and nobody moved until one of the teachers spoke.**

**"Good morning class," Storm said, stepping forward. "I hope you're ready." She said, walking up to one of the students in the front row. Kagome couldn't see who it was because she was all the way in the back.**

**"Always." Kagome identified the now cocky voice as Inuyasha's.**

**"Good." Storm took a few steps back. "Phsycics please follow Professor X," she announced and ten of the students followed the bald headed man out of the room. "-paths follow Ms, Grey." The red haired woman that had been with Inuyasha stepped forward. **

**"She means people who can control inanimate objects," Mimic yawned. "That's us." He hovered over to the woman and Kagome followed. **

**"So you mean, that wasn't a fire alarm?" Kagome asked, stiffling a yawn.**

**"Oh no. It was a fire alarm," he said sarcastically. "They just decided that, since we were awake, we should start class."**

**Kagome and the others walked out into the now lighted hallway and to one of the plain wooden doors. She was about to walk into the room when she was stopped by the woman. **

**"Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "Here's your suit. Only use it in case of emergencies. We don't get many of those so keep it somewhere safe." The woman handed a square steel case to Kagome. "It's been specially outfitted to your special powers so don't lose it."**

**"But-" Kagome started, but the woman was already in the now full classroom. "...I only have one power..." she whispered more to herself than anyone else.**

**"That's what you think..." a male voice whispered inside her head. She couldn't identify it, but somehow she knew the person was nearby. She looked around before walking slowly into the room.**

**The rest of the morning went smoothly accept for the slight exception of a table being exploded by Pyro, a pyropath (person who controls fire.)**

**Kagome walked down to the cafeteria with Mimic, talking about the day and how she could learn to master hers as he had. **

**"The secret to your power is that when you move solid objects you are actually just placing extra pressure around the object," the boy explained. **

**"I'm with you so far."**

**"So, that means you can do a hell of a lot more than move stuff and cool coffee," the boy pulled out a small needle as they walked past Logan and pricked him with it.**

**"What the hell was that?" the older man yelled.**

**"Thanks wolf-man!" Mimic called over his shoulder.**

**"It's Wolverine!" the man yelled in obvious annoyance as Kagome and her new friend turned a corner.**

**"Two reasons," Mimic said as he pricked himself with the same needle. "The first one is that I haven't seen his healing power in over a day." HE showed Kagome the pricked finger as it quickly healed and dissapeared. "And second, it's just so damn fun," he said, giving a fake shiver of excitement. **

**"What do you need it for?" Kagome asked curiosly as the two mutants sat down at one of the tables.**

**"Again. Two reasons." Mimic began cracking his knuckles systomatically. "One, because, I wanna teach you a new way to use your powers and I'm going to do that by hurting myself," he began flexing his hand. "And two, I love jumping off buildings." There was what looked like a small tornado that appeared in Mimics opened palm. His flesh all around it began to become ripped apart and be pulled into the large vortex.**

**"Cool!" Kagome moved closer to the tiny tornado. "Doesn't that hurt?"**

**"Like hell," he said calmly, closing his hand and crushing the tornado. When he opened his hand again, it was healed completely. "The other weapon I came up with is this." Kagome watched as he pulled out what seemed like the hilt to a sword. The air air all around his hand moved toward it and began to l swirl around the sword hilt, making it's way forward and away from him until it stoped and dissapeared.**

**"What is it?" Kagome asked, seeing nothing.**

**"It's a sword," Mimic turned the hilt carefully and held the invisible blade over a loaf of bread and cut through it without any evidence of the sword ever being their. "It's only one molicule thick so you cant see it. I used air too so it's transparent.**

**Kagome looked up at Mimic but, spotted Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, sitting at a table alone picking at his food. "Interesting." She turned her eyes to focus her vision on him. **

**"Thanks... I don't need to read your mind to tell you care for him." He removed his eyes to reveal his dark yellow eyes. Black streaks were surounding the pupil like stars speeding passed a ship as it move into hyper speed. "But, I did anyway." He motioned to Inuyasha. "Go, sit with him. You're the only one he'll let do so." She looked at him, confused. "I read his mind too." She nodded and stood up, walking toward Inuyasha's table.**

**"Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked up at Kagome and his disgusted frown turned into a nuetral line.**

**"Yeah?" He went back to picking at the small peice of meatloaf in front of him as if waiting for it to attack.**

**"I was wondering if I could sit next to you." She looked at him hopefully.**

**"Do what you want," he said softly, as if to himself.**

**Kagome sat down in the seat in front of his and looked up at him.**

**After a few seconds, Inuyasha looked up at her without making eye contact. "Is there something wrong with my face?" Inuyasha looked at her, slightly annoyed.**

**It was then that Kagome realized she had been staring. "Sorry..." she took one last glance at him before looking down at the table.After a few seconds later, she took a deep breath, gathering her nerve and looked up at him, her anger showing in her eyes. "Yes! There is!"**

**Inuyasha leaned back slightly in his chair. He looked away, avoiding eye contact completely.**

**"You need to take that ring off!" she yelled. Under his holografic costume, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull. Kagome saw the hint of fear in his eyes and sat back down in her seat. She took another deep calming breath before attempting to look into his eyes. A tear of frustration fell down her cheek. She watched his nose twitch and his eyes widen as he looked up at her eyes.**

**"Stop crying," he whispered.**

**"I'm sorry," she replied, wipping the tear away. "I hate seeing you like this. You sit here, alone, not even eating. You don't even try to look happy. Let people see you for you. Not the image you want them to see because it makes you fit in," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "You won't ever fit in unless you try. Even looking like this! Do you know why you don't have people that wanna sit with you and be your friend?" She saw his head move a centimeter to the left then to the right indicating he didn't. "It's because you don't let them. You're isolating yourself from them!" Kagome yelled. Trying to get her point across.**

**He stood up suddenly, gathering his backpack up from the ground. Kagome saw a small tear fall down his face. It shined with pink light as it dropped quickly down his face. He ran away, out of the cafeteria. The young girl watched as the door closed slowly. There was a small popping sound and Mimic appeared in the seat in front of her.**

**"Well that didn't go well," he said, looking at her through is glasses. "At least not in his mind."**

**Kagome turned back to face Mimic. "I hate hurting him. It's just that he just doesn't seem to get it."**

**"How do you know you hurt him?" Mimic asked pointedly.**

**"Because when he left, he was-," Kagome stopped when she saw the young man shaking his head snickering.**

**"Then-"**

**A/N: Kagome's other power? Review. If you have any questions. Ask me at or review...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or X-Men. If you have any questions, review or email me at MIMIC'S NOT LIKE ROGUE! Rogue's power is to take the powers and or abilities of another person as well as some of their life force. This can cause death. What Mimic has is more like the Sharingan. He has other powers too. Don't worry.**

**The next day was basically the same up until lunch when Mimic suggested they go out to lunch. **

**"We're allowed to?" Kagome asked, a slight hint of suspicion hint in her voice.**

**"Of course. As long as we're back by next class. In..." he pulled back a heavy jacket sleeve. "One-hundred twenty three minutes and thirteen seconds."**

**Kagome looked at him, a little confused by how he was able to be that precise that quickly. She shook it off before answering. "Okey, fine. I'll go, but I have a bad feeling about this." They both walked onto the street outside and wandered along the sidewalk, looking into the windows of many restaurants as they passed. "Hey, Mimic. You mind if I stop at the bank for a second. I need to get some money out of my account.**

**The young man nodded as they made a sharp turn and walked into the building to their right. Once inside both walked up to the customer service line and waited. A few minutes later, Mimic sighed impatiently and looked up to the front of the line where a man in all black pulled what looked like a hat down into a ski mask that covered his face completely and pulled out a gun. **

**He sighed before turning back to Kagome. "I'll be right back." Kagome watched as he jumped over the red cord that held the line together and took one step away from it before holding his arms out completely straight. There were two rings of light that encircled both of his hands from the tips of his fingers and moved up his body. The entire time, changing him until they reached his shoulders where the two circles of light became larger and went in seperate directions. One traveling up his body. One traveling down until Inuyasha stood in front of her in Mimics cloths.**

**"Hold these will you?" 'Inuyasha' asked handing Kagome the heavy sunglasses. Kagome's mouth opened but no words came out as the hanyou ran toward the front of the line. **

**"Hey! What the fuck!?" was all the warning Kagome had as a man was tossed through the air, landing a few feet away from her. 'Inuyasha' closely, skidding to a stop in front of the man and stomping on the mans hand which now held a gun.**

**"You see, Kagome." All of the people in the line except for the few mutants and those not afaid of them began scattering as 'Inuyasha leaned down and picked up the gun. "Guns don't kill people." He lifted the man up and hit him on the back of the neck, right in the area of the brain stem, knocking him out. "It's stupid mother fuckers with guns that kill people." 'Inuyasha' crushed the gun easily and dropped it onto the ground before throwing the unconcsious man into one of the chairs and transforming back into his normal self. "Glasses please?"**

**Kagome just stared at him, her mouth open slightly. "Y-you're-"**

**"No, I just used his appearance to make it easier to control his powers. Now, please hand me my glasses. I can't see without them."**

**Kagome handed Mimic his glasses and he put them on quickly.**

**"Weren't you here to get a withdraw?" Mimic asked, looking at the now nonexistant line.**

**"Oh, right." Kagome walked up to the window and handed her savings account book to the shaking woman behind the counter.**

**Mimic made sure Kagome was preoccupied by reading her mind and ran quickly to the nearest trash can and throwing up small amounts of blood.**

**A few seconds later, Kagome returned to see him standing calmly at the door. "Ready to go?" the boy asked.**

**"Yeah, sure," Kagome answered cheerfully.**

**Both mutants left the bank just as three police cars stopped in front of it. The two walked slowly to a pizza store, joking the whole way about how cops are always late.**

**"Not when it's a doughnut shop," Mimic said, causing Kagome to giggle. What scared him the most about that statement was that he was serious and it was probably true. He walked up to the counter and stopped, pulling out his wallet from a hidden pocket in the front of his vest. "So, Kagome, whaddya want?" he flipped through a few bills before pulling one out and crumpling it in his hand before she could see it.**

**Kagome moved forward to the counter and ordered. A few minutes later, the man handed Kagome a tray with a plain slice and a can of Coke. Kagome smiled and pulled out her wallet, but before she could pay, Mimic was in front of her, collecting his change and reciept for her order. Kagome tried to glare at him as he walked over to her. "You didn't have to do that."**

**"Yet I did it anyway. What a concept," he said sarcastically. She huffed and tried to intencify her glare. "You're not angry, one, and you're really at trying to look like it," he smirked, tapping her forehead lightly.**

**"That's not fair," she whined, sitting down next to him.**

**"It's never fair when mind reading is involved," he said, facing forward.**

**"You're not eating?" Kagome asked, looking at him as she took a bite of her pizza.**

**"Nope. I don't eat outside my room." he said scratching his head nervously.**

**"Then, why did we leave the school?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.**

**"I wanted to get you out of the school. You need a break from being around us all the time. Your mind is so jumbled up, it's becoming hard to read," the boy joked weakly.**

**"You wanted me away from Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly as she realized his true objective.**

**He threw his hands up into the air jokingly and chuckled. "You caught me!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Like I said. You need a break. You're thinking about him literally 24 hours a day." Kagome looked away, her cheeks turning a bright pink.**

**"That's none of your business," she whispered, standing up. She walked slowly to the door and Mimic made no attempt to stop her.**

**She was about a foot out of the door when she heard a familiar weak growl. She turned to see Inuyasha standing next to her, his bangs covering his eyes. He was shaking slightly.**

**"Stop crying."**

**A/N:...what perfect timing...**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or X-Men. I would also like to take a second to reply to one of my reviews by saying MIMIC IS NOT LIKE ROGUE!!! They have some similarities in their powers. Yes. But, they're completely different people. Mimic's powers lets him copy anything he sees for a set amount of time. Rogue drains a persons powers and life force until they either become unconscious or die and she can use their powers for only a small period of time that is unknown. If anything, Mimic is like Kakashi with his Sharingan. 

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha, his bangs covering his eyes as he stood in front of her. She tried to talk, but no words came out. She had needed him and he appeared.

"Stop crying," the hanyou repeated his voice calm as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

Kagome wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "Hi, Inuyasha." She took a step closer to the man and swallowed a sob.

"Keh," he smirked, but his eyes told a different story.

"Where'd you come from?" Kagome asked, casually.

"I was picking something up from the store," he said, pulling a small bag out of his pants pocket and putting it back.

Kagome looked back into the pizza shop to see that Mimic was gone. "You wanna walk back together?" Kagome asked quietly, her cheeks turning red.

"Feh. Do what you want." Inuyasha passed Kagome as he walked toward the school.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back in silence until they reached the school building. Inuyasha stopped as he stepped inside.

"Inuyasha?"

"I gotta go." Inuyasha ran off out of the school. Moments later. Kagome looked over to the corner of the room where Mimic was coughing violently and throwing up blood.

"Mimic? You okey?" Kagome ran over to where the young man was standing over a trash can.

"Yeah. Fine." He fought of catch his breath before replacing his mask over his nose and mouth and standing up straight.

"What happened?"

"Don't ask if you don't wanna know," he reminded, walking away slowly. "And trust me, this you don't want to know."

A/N: I'm going to stop here because I think it's a good place to end the chapter. REVIEW.


End file.
